Halloween Parties Bring Blondes and Booze
by inogirl13
Summary: Like some diamond you see in a fancy gallery; they tell you you can’t have it, but you can’t help but pray that it becomes yours. It was all he could do not to make love to her right then and there. ShikaIno
1. Waking Up

**Halloween Parties Bring Booze and Blondes**

**By: inogirl13**

**Chapter One**

**Waking Up**

Just gonna be a short little story for Halloween!! In about a month I think…anyway this is SHIKAINO!

* * *

Her eyelids flickered at the light of her jack-o-lantern alarm clock blinking at her and screaming "Get up!" in a ghoulish tone. She sat up and flicked off the alarm. By force of habit, her eyes glanced at the time- 5:30 AM. Ino is normally a late sleeper, but today was special. It was her favorite holiday of all time: Halloween. She looked around her room, checking that everything had it's place. Black and orange garland, check. Black and white skull curtains, check. Black streak in her hair, check. Black and orange nail polish, candy corn bra and panties, black witch belly button ring, check, check, check, and check.

She jumped up and ran into the small crevice of tile and steel that she called a kitchen. She poured some cold apple cider and gulped it down in an orange cup with little ghosts on it. Her mom painted it for Ino when she was five; she was very crafty. On the wall farthest away from Ino was a glass sliding door. On the other side of the door, she noticed her perverted neighbor, Kyin. He was smiling devillishly and Ino looked down to realize that she was still wearing her panties and bra. She put down the cup and quickly ran to her bedroom. While pulling on a black mid-drif top, she remembered that she was to wake up her friends at 5:45. It was now 6:00. She cursed herself and texted all her friends to wake up. They were all going out to visit a Halloween thrift shop that was having an early bird sale on Halloween morning. She wiggled into some black and orange polka dotted skinny jeans. Ino was the only one in her group who could pull off tight patterned skinny jeans. With her small thighs, she slips into them easily. Though her friends envied her, she desperatley wished for curves on her waist. She had a big chest, so she was stuck with an unflattering upside down pear shape. After fluffing her blonde hair, sliding into black wedges, and quickly fixing her Amy Whinehouse eyeliner, she was out the door, but shortly returned to apologetically say goodbye to her black cat, Urna.

* * *

The two boys urged Chouji up. He grumbled and soon was awake, but jumped and slinged the bag of chips he had slept with when he saw how close they were to his face. He cursed them and told them to get up. They asked him to wake up the still sleeping Shikamaru. After he refused, they bribed Chouji with candy corn and he gave in. He took a deep breathe and bounded over to the sleepy roommate. Running at top speed, he lunged on top of Shikamaru, causing his eyes to pop out like a Jack-in-the-Box. Shikamaru despised holidays. One: He didn't see why people had to get all dressed up, go to parties, and have meaningless conversation for just one day. Two: he had no one to share it with. Maybe, and only maybe, if he had a girlfriend, would he drag himself to some sort of event over the holidays, but not before. His roommates yelled at him that it was Halloween and they needed to "rade them some house" as they put it. He rolled his eyes at this and called them childish, but he still got up, dressed himself, dragged himself to the general store and watched them by toilet paper and spray paint by the bundles. Shikamaru questioned whose house they were trashing and Sasuke answered "Some rich, snobby girl's party," in a mocking tone. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at his response. Across the street was an old Halloween thrift store. It was a sale and Naruto begged his friends for them to go in and try on some crazy hats and whatnot. They reluctantly agreed and trudged into the shop. It smelled of dust and latex. The boys hovered in the doorway, observing the disheveled clothes and masks filed horribly in rows and rows of black oak. The store clerk was an old man. Shikamaru first noticed that four girls were jumping and throwing on hat after hat, and mask after mask. If they didn't like it, it was thrown off to the side. They were giggling and obviously ignoring the clerk trying to pick up after them. A blonde girl in polka dotted pants caught his eye. She noticed him to and paused to smile at him like she had an evil plan boiling up in her blonde head. After about 30 seconds, she burst out laughing at him. He wondered what could have been so funny. He felt something on his head; Naruto had plopped a green, fuzzy hat onto his head. He scowled and pulled it off. When he turned back to the girl, she had continued playing around with the clothes and was smiling to herself.

**TBC**

* * *

It's supposed to be short like that.


	2. Mission: Hide The Fact That I'm

**Halloween Parties Bring Booze and Blondes**

**By: inogirl13**

**Chapter Two**

**Mission: Hide The Fact That I'm Gawking, Result: Failure**

I know it's a long title for a chapter, but I'm feeling Fall Out Boy esque. So enjoy, my ghoulishly ghostly friends!

* * *

The guys broke away into the store and left Shikamaru alone. He slowly walked around the rows. He was trying to see how much he could stare at this girl and not be thought of as a freak. He got farther than expected. She completely ignored him. Ultimately this was the goal, which is rather ironic since he normally would have hoped that she would be staring at him. Nonetheless, he continued gawking. Chouji sneaked up behind him and followed the trail of his vision.

"Go talk to her. Look she's alone." Shikamaru jumped. He left lala land and entered the real world. She _was_ alone…this was unbelievable. All her friends were in the dressing room and she was compltely…utterly…alone… Without responding, Shikamaru walked up to her. He managed to squeak out a greeting.

"…..hi." She gracefully turned around and Shikamaru caught a hint of some sort of caramel toffee smell that lingered around her. She smiled. A sweet, innocent smile. Her lips were perfect: pink and plump. And her hair was a light blonde that seemed to make her glow, only making her face better(if that was possible). Her eyes were the real trigger on Shikamaru's "She's Hot-O-Meter". They were a glittering baby blue. Like some diamond you see in a fancy gallery; they tell you you can't have it, but you can't help but pray that it becomes yours. It was all he could do not to make love to her right then and there.

"Hey. You're the guy that's been staring at me for the past ten minutes," Damn, she had noticed, but she obviously didn't think he was a freak. She continued,

"You're kinda cute. What's your name?" Her very forward friendliness shocked him.

'_What happened to playing hard to get? I thought women were meant to be mysterious and secretive; a challenge. Yet here she was practically proposing her love to me….Wait a minute Shikamaru. She said hi. She called me cute and asked my name. I'm getting ahead of myself here.'_

Whilst thinking, he noticed an impatient face slowly creep into her. It had been a while since she had asked him. She probably thought he was retarded and didn't even no his own name.

"Uhh…Shikamaru." He awkwardly smiled.

"That's a nice name. I'm Ino. And I'm taken." She haughtily threw her nose in the air. This upset Shikamaru. Not just because she was taken, but the fact that she just assumed that he was interested and then mildly flirted. He turned on battle mode. As he was thinking of good defense, she had walked farther down the aisle, skimming a stack of costumes every now and again. He jogged up to her.

"So you just assume I'm interested in you?" He tried not to scream. Still keeping her snooty attitude, she turned toward him, sounding very matter of fact.

"Well, you _were_ staring at me ever since you got into the store, were you not? You must have thought I was utterly repulsive, which I am not, or that I was the most beautiful thing ever, which I sort of am. So, yes…I assumed." Her points were powerful…and true…**_so_** true.

"Well.." That was all he could choke up.

"And almost every guy I meet can't keep their grubby hands off of me. You, so far, have lasted the longest in the category of not copping a feel, so kudos. But anyway, I figure if I say right off the bat that I'm taken, then they'll back off. It's just a defense mechanism." This made sense, but was taken as sort of an insult that she would think that he, Shikamaru, would try to feel up a stranger. But she didn't know him, so he forced his anger back. Before he could reply, she whipped around with a very short, sexy pirate costume.

"What do you think? I'm gonna try it on." She walked to the dressing room, but stopped at the door. Her face was an innocent, little girl look. Like she had just gotten in trouble.

"I mean, you don't have to stay..unless you want to. I know your friends have left…I just…I didn't want to _assume_…" He wanted to be the dominant one and say something that would make her fall into his arms right then and there, but nothing came to mind in time, so he sat down. She smiled and went into the dressing room. He waited for what seemed like 30 minutes, but was probably only 5. She peeped her head out the door.

"It's more revealing than I thought. I don't think your girlfriend would want you to see me this way." He snickered.

"Me? Girlfriend? Yeah right." Her face turned sarcastically angry.

"Well I didn't know!" She laughed a little at the end. Shikamaru felt a chill in his spine at the sound of her giggle.

"Just come out then." He was eager to see just how revealing it was. When she stepped out, ripped up fish net stockings were his first vision. He worked his way up. The red skirt barely covered her womanhood and the black studded belt slanted across her waist, just hitting her thigh. A very low v-neck, flowing, cream colored shirt stretched across her chest. She had a red bandanna tied perfectly around her head. He hadn't noticed before, but a fake gun in a leather holster lay on her thigh.

"I have some shoes for this at home and my cousin, who works at an improv store, is gonna let me borrow an eyepatch and some jewelry." She tried to search his face for an opinion. She would be mortified if she was utterly repulsive in this outfit. But when she looked down, she felt she had gotten her opinion from him.

"Umm..great. You like it then." Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, she signaled him to look down. His erect member was looking up at him. He crossed his leg, trying to settle himself. Ino laughed that spine tingling laugh.

"Uhh…I gotta go."

**TBC**

* * *

I think the end was kinda funny. I didn't expect that to happen. That's just where it went.


	3. Electric

Chapter Three

Electric

Shikamaru really didn't want to go to this party, but it was his month to be the designated driver and his friends just wouldn't want him to miss out on this "fun". He cursed himself constantly for not just refusing them. He didn't even want to go. He hated loud places. Someone always got drunk and would dance on a table and make an absolute idiot out of themselves. And if you got drunk, most likely you passed out in some unfamiliar house and your buddies wouldn't even help you.

He didn't even want to go to this stupid party.

They had completely filled up the truck they share with toilet paper, silly string, and other sorts of stupid things like honey and whipped cream. None of them dressed up, which he thought was stupid. They were going to a Halloween party and they would stick out like a sore thumb if they showed up in jeans and t-shirts. Wait till you hear what their response was when Shikamaru asked them on the way over.

"We'll say we're dressed up as party crashers!" Naruto piped.

"They'll never see it coming!" Chouji added. Of course, they had to have a few beers before leaving to "loosen up".

They pulled up to the girls house, Sakura, Shikamaru thought her name was. Her "house" might as well have been a palace. It was large and grand and white marble and the muffled partying shook the whole grounds. They slowly stepped out of the car, admiring the home.

"Whoa. Didn't know you were getting a rich broad, huh?" Shikamaru smirked at them.

"She could even have security come and arrest you." Shikamaru laughed as he walked toward the house.

"I'm going to the party. Call me when you're done."

He assumed everyone in the school was invited by the way they just let him in. Stepping into the house, he entered a big pristine room that was probably once empty, but now filled to the brim with crazy horny teenagers and technicolor lights. There were two sets of stairs. He decided to head up there. Everything's quieter from above, he assumed. While walking up the steps, he thought he saw a costume he recognized, but didn't think twice about it.

He'd been sitting in a chair in the corner practically the whole night. He thought he would get up and at least get a drink and a snack or two to help him not be completely bored. He made it to the snack bar and was just picking up a napkin when he felt a tug on the backside of his jeans. He whipped around but saw no one. He did, however, feel something in his back pocket. He pulled out a little folded sheet of paper. It said, _'Meet me in the last room on the right.'_ And then a heart was drawn. A girl definitely wrote it, but Shikamaru thought it was probably a joke by some teenagers. On the other hand, if he didn't go, he'd be bored for who knows how long.

So he went down the hallway he assumed to be the one that his note leavers meant. The last room on the right was a bedroom. It was dimly lighted and a girl in a costume he recognized so much lay on the bed. She stood up and looked him over. An eye patch was over her eye and a red bandanna was covering her mouth. He couldn't tell who she was.

"What are you supposed to be?" That voice was so familiar to him… He tried to emote a careless look.

"I'm not much into this kind of thing." She stepped toward him, tracing little squiggles on his shirt with her finger, just softly enough to drive Shikamaru crazy, but he remained calm. Or he thought he was.

"Are you nervous, Shikamaru?" She pressed herself against him and pulled him down so that his back was against the side of the bed.

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

She giggled. "Oh, nobody special." He knew that laugh….where had he heard it? His curiosity got a hold of him and he slowly lifted his hand and removed the eye patch. He still, couldn't tell who it was, but those diamond blue eyes definitely rang a bell. He moved down to the bandanna. Pulling it down, it was the lips that jogged his memory.

"Ino.." he sighed. She leaned forward so that Shikamaru could feel her hot breath. He thought he felt his phone vibrate, but whoever it was could wait; he wasn't about to interrupt this.

"That's right, lover boy." She smiled. Her lips moved closer--closer-- to Shikamaru's. He was going to kiss these gorgeous lips. He could smell the peach lip balm she had on. Her soft top lip met his for a second.

Shikamaru heard the door burst open. They separated and shielded their eyes from the light as their eyes adjusted. Shikamaru growled from missing out on what could have been a very romantic experience. But then he growled even more at himself for letting himself fall for a woman. And such a non-ordinary one at that. The person who had burst in was Sakura. Her face was panic-stricken.

"Ino! Somebody totally wrecked the front of my house! My parents are gonna be home in an hour! The other girls are already cleaning! Please come help me!"

Ino jumped up, leaving Shikamaru on the floor, and ran out with Sakura. He just lay there. He couldn't bring himself to move. He heard Ino talking faintly and then heard footsteps. Ino ran back in, quickly kneeled on the ground and pushed her lips to Shikamaru's. She feverishly kissed him. It was the works. She played with his hair, used her tongue, explored his body, everything. Shikamaru swore her lips were lined with electrical charges that she sent through his body. He never wanted this to end.

And then it was over, and she was running out backwards, saying sorry over and over, and leaving Shikamaru to feel his lips through the dark at that Halloween party, that he didn't even want to go to.

* * *

**fin**

* * *


End file.
